


Rustic

by cubie



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubie/pseuds/cubie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Rodimus finally leaving the hospital and meeting with his former teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rustic

**Author's Note:**

> sads!!!

The oldbot rested his servo gently on Rodimus’s chestplate. The young prime had just been released from the hospital, everything about him was brand new. Due to the cosmic rust, all of his parts were replaced, all but his face plate and biological, irreplaceable, insides. He had a slight limp to his step and the bot couldn’t run or laugh without it resulting in dry, oxidized coughs. Kup embraced Rod. The sergeant’s shortness resulted with his face against the prime’s chest. Rod’s inner motors sounded and felt irregular against the oldbot’s cheek.

“Oh, lad…” Kup sniffled a little. He was feeling so much at once, so grateful for his student’s recovery but also so sad for the news he had to give next. The shorter bot squeezed Rod and then pulled away gently, “Lad, I was so, so worried. I’m just so, so relieved…” The prime chuckled dryly.

“Sarge, hey… I always get the lucky toss of the coin, you didn’t have to worry for me.” Rod softly rubbed his former teacher’s shoulder.

“Not this time, Rod, not this time…” Kup shook his head at the tall, young bot.

“W-What are you talking about? What’s wrong now?” Rodimus was suddenly getting heated up, anxious, his motors kicked up a notch. The drill sergeant sighed roughly. 

“Rod, your condition is very severe, ya can’t run, exert much energy, ya can’t even laugh without hurting yourself. I talked to the big guy himself and everything to see if there was anything—“ Kup was about to reluctantly finish his sentence when Rod interrupted,

“—I’m being fired from my position, huh?”

“Yes… I’m… I’m sorry, lad.” Kup looked down at the ground, Rodimus kept very quiet. The oldbot knew that Rod was destined for great things, destined for magnus, to lead Cybertron into a new age.

The sergeant looked up at Rodimus after a moment of silence to see his optics ringed with rust-infected brown tears. The oxidized tears stained his face as Kup watched his former student’s illness damage his young, perfect face.


End file.
